MoD
In-game Name: Alverd ; MoD Real Name: Aleks Forum Profile: Master_Of_Disaster Date of Birth: 18/10/1993 Gender: Male Xfire: Private MSN: None E-mail: Private Location: Poland Side: Jedi Achievements *Predator rank *Elder title: Retired Predator *Leader of Caretakers *Jedi Master rank: Master of Single Saber *Councillor rank (Department of Recruiting ) *Jedi Fighter of the Month - May 2012 Contributions *Creator of Training Temple *Role model Caretaker *Creator of Caretaker's logo Skins Ranks Jedi Padawan, on 30/09/2009 he was accepted by Dzolo Jedi Knight, on unknown time he was promoted by Dzolo Jedi Guardian, on unknown time he was promoted by BBB Jedi Lord, on 16/02/2010 he was promoted by Wildcat Jedi Guardian, on 17/07/2010 rank Jedi Lord was renamed to Jedi Guardian Jedi Ace, on 17/07/2010 he was promoted by BBB Jedi Lord, on 23/08/2010 he was promoted by Seraskus Predator Division, on 16/09/2010 he was given this rank by the Council Jedi Lord, on 18/03/2011 he was given this rank by Fluffy Jedi Master, on 29/05/2011 he was promoted by Morabis Council, on 30/01/2012 he was promoted by the EFF Council 'Role Model 'Caretaker MoD was with Caretakers scince the very begining. He joined the division as one of the 3 first applicants and he was also the one who helped to develop the idea of this job. Scince this time MoD put much effort quickly becoming the role model of Caretaker and EFF member for newcomers. He is the one who made the first idea of Caretaker codes and who created their logo. Few months after creating the job Seraskus gave him the lead in it and so he become the second Caretaker leader and first official “Head Caretaker”. After taking the lead MoD restructured a bit the job’s structures. Scince than the new Caretakers weren’t hand-picked, but anyone in the clan could apply to become one. Each applicant had to take the trial, that he introduced, which were to help at least 3 recruits or newcomers and than to report him what they find appropriate. This way of recruiting, which spaces untill now, was a bull’s eye and made a brand new standards to Caretakers division, as new appliants were efficient, because of being prepared and willing to do their job. As the Head Caretaker MoD shows a great deal of patience towards the newcomers and reasonability in making each decision. The Head Caretaker is kind of a Judge. He must consider all Recruit’s advantages and disadvantages, make allowance for one’s disposition, see how he integrate with members, and what’s his attitude towards rules. Currently MoD is doing his best leading the Caretaker Division being the role model for all of his mates. To justify this tense lets just say that many times we had a big flows of even 15 recruits at the time. And so far never but 1 time we had to close the recruitment because of the amount of newcomers. This 1 time was when MoD was on holidays ;) Joining When MoD's brother found out that old game- jedi academy- is alive on multiplayer they both (Mod with his bro) started playing. At first it was only TFFa, CTF, and sometimes FFa. He played with mighty style of KATA . Than his bro discovered that one of the servers is more interesting than others, with well builded map and nice people on. They started playing on it. MoD met cool members like Kimas- who teached him all basic movies, and Darth Dzolo, who show him poke. With this amazing skills MoD was succesffully accepted to the EFF. Character At his early JA times MoD was playing dual sabers, however soon he discovered the Single saber power and he uses it till now. In fight he is usually using many moves and is trying to supprise opponent. He is calm and forgiving man, easy-going and patient as doyen. Although in good mood he bocomes very enthusiastic. He never does any move without consideration, even in stressfull situations prefering not to do anything rather than to make something wrong. That cool-down attitude was making me mad many times:P . He is the master of cal(m)amity or Master of Disaster if someone prefers . ~Seraskus Category:Members Category:Predator Category:Admin Category:Jedi Category:Retired Admin Category:Elder Category:Council